


A Long Fall for Icarus

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Rape, Ritual Public Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: After the Kral Zera, Sendak makes good on his promise to have Lotor as his slave. It starts off simple, the proud prince forced to serve Sendak while the new Emperor sits on his throne. When Lotor continues to be impudent, Sendak decides to make the humiliation more profound. He announces a wedding, and before every royal wedding, there must be the ritual bridal bath...





	A Long Fall for Icarus

Lotor sat in front of the mirror with his chin raised high, resisting the pull of the combs as they were drawn through his long hair. He’d been here for three hours already, pampered in every way, bathed and exfoliated and groomed meticulously, as if he wasn’t about to go take another bath.

The looming bath was traditional, of course.

For many months now, _Emperor_ Sendak was making a big show of how well he could stick to traditions, even if his renditions of them were farcical at best.

As if there was anything traditional about the emperor marrying a male.

But of course the empire was only too hungry for entertainment, and the humiliation of Prince Lotor had quickly become their favorite. Every soldier in the army had been trying to advance through the ranks for a chance to leer at Lotor in the throne room, and the emperor never had a broadcasted address to his empire that didn’t at least once require Lotor to step into the spotlight, dressed like a pleasure slave and waiting on Sendak.

Even here, now, with only his supposed “ladies in waiting” to see him so undressed, his skin crawled at the vulnerability he’d been forced into since that fateful combat at the Kral Zera. The humiliating scraps of clothes, kneeling at the foot of Sendak’s throne as the emperor held audiences, Sendak’s wandering hands between his thighs, that lustful gleam in his eye that locked every joint in Lotor’s body.

He had lived every day since the Kral Zera in fear that Sendak’s appetite for him would boil over. Insultingly base touches would turn one day to force, bring violence and violation.

He’d just never imagined it would be like this.

A marriage.

Rape justified and sanctified by _tradition_.

Of all the cruel jokes fate had ever played on him, this was by far the worst.

He wondered how it would be, the supposed _bedding_.

Would Sendak use Lotor’s collar to safely rob him of his autonomy and strength? Would he have others there — loyalists to jeer and hold Lotor down by force while Sendak took what he’d craved for so long? Or would the emperor actually dare try to overpower Lotor himself? Would he risk that? Did he so strongly believe that Lotor was weaker than him, even with so much at stake?

Lotor’s lips twitched.

If Sendak was that confident, he was a fool. Lotor may have lost at the Kral Zera, but he’d never again fumble an opportunity to kill Sendak.

But first, _the bath_.

A matronly Galra ushered him off the pouf, his hair perfectly pinned and his skin sweetly perfumed. In the mirror, he looked a perfect bride. Lithe, long haired, ornamental. A few unorthodox body parts, a couple anatomical details missing, but the whole of the empire appeared dead set to politely ignore that.

The ladies in waiting held frames with long billowing fabric on all sides of him to cover his nakedness as he was led through the halls. The usual Galra lighting had been softened everywhere throughout the structure to a soft mauve for the celebration, and the world around him, what he could see of it over the frames, looked foreign. A feeling of supreme loneliness struck him right in the chest, and his lungs became hard to inflate…

 _Have I ever had a place in this world_ , he wondered, his steps faltering and slowing. He was prodded onwards by the large, ugly, unfeeling, matronly Galra. She brandished her fob for his immobilizing collar grimly.

How he hated her. How he wanted to rip that fob from her hands and shove it down her throat, watch her choke on it. A week he’d been under her care in preparation for the ceremony, starved to make him “more to the emperor’s tastes,” brutishly violated by cold, uncaring fingers to make him “more welcoming to the emperor’s pleasure.” He hadn’t so much as learned her name or teased out a smile with any of his attempts to win gentler treatment. Cold monster.

Alas, there were too many in Central Command who carried identical fobs. He couldn’t act fast enough to choke them all.

They arrived in the bath hall.

He’d never seen it used before. The last bride to be bathed here was his own mother, before his birth. But he’d wandered through this abandoned hall often enough as a child, admiring the murals that now glowed above him, to be familiar with its shape, its soft sounds. Today the hall pulsed with the barely restrained excitement of large crowds. All the most important figureheads in the empire would have been invited to witness the bathing. The commanders, the regents, the weapons suppliers and battleship merchants. Knowing Sendak, he had gathered more guests than necessary to add weight to Lotor’s shame.

He felt his ears growing dark with embarrassment but kept his chin high, shoulders back. He wouldn’t give these perverts the pleasure of seeing him cower under their collective gaze.

The murmuring died down, and a weak, trembling voice began to speak.

“As Emperor Sendak was blessed and purified by combat and fire at the Kral Zera to lead Our Empire wisely, unyieldingly into the future, into abundance, into Victory, so we now gather today to witness His bride, the lovely Prince Lotor, blessed and purified in these holy waters. Lotor will rise out of these waters as Emperor’s Sendak’s wife and lifelong partner, to graciously bend to His rule, and bend Our Empire to his husband’s rule.”

Lotor smirked at the words despite himself. If Sendak planned to bend and fuck the empire the same way he would Lotor, the empire was in for a long and rough marriage it might yet regret.

“And now, the unveiling of the bride.”

The ladies in waiting stepped aside, the long silks fell away, and Lotor was left standing naked in front of what looked like hundreds of guests.

Lotor’s heart skipped.

The pool at his feet was meant to be full of crystalline waters, blessed and pure, sourced from melted mountain snow and ancient springs on Planet Feyiv. Instead, Lotor stared with horror upon some blasphemous black muck that glubbed up air bubbles here and there, completely opaque. With the curtains gone and his pocket of perfumed air removed, Lotor noticed for the first time the faint stench that hung in the room.

The silence that had stretched out now trembled with soft chuckles. Laughter grew among the crowd, drawing Lotor’s attention. Another shock. The ceremony, meant to be attended only by Galra, pure-blood or otherwise, was instead teeming with other species. Faces that he didn’t recognize leered at him from all sides of the pool. Aliens who were neither soldiers in the empire’s army nor distinguished tradesmen or merchants were standing brazenly in this holy space, testament to how much Sendak really cared for tradition and the decorum of his holy mantle.

Sendak himself spoke then, his voice carrying over the laughter. “Don’t be frightened, my bride. Step into these truth-revealing waters, and come to me as you are.”

The rumbling laughter erupted into howls and screeches, attendees everywhere doubled over and wiping tears of mirth.

Jaw trembling in rage, Lotor stepped up to the very edge, eyeing the mud and trying to remember how deep the first step would be. He cautiously lowered one foot into the pool, shuddering at the texture and unexpected warmth. No sooner had he found his footing and shifted his weight to the concealed step than he saw something _move_ under the surface of the pool, just a few paces ahead.

Lotor froze.

His eyes trailed after the motion, which moved smoothly in serpentine waves to his right and disappeared. Laughter echoed in the room, and Lotor frantically judged the distance from where he stood to Sendak.

Too far.

Whatever it was that was hiding in the pool, Sendak had no intention of letting Lotor cross unharassed. Shaking, Lotor took another step into the pool, then another, until he was waist-deep, chest-deep, up to his neck... The muck of the pool, whatever it was, and Lotor really didn’t think he wanted to know, was much more pungent up close, making him gag. He bravely took his first few steps out from the stairs, trying to fight down his stomach. Even without having eaten anything in days, he could feel it heaving.

Something warm brushed his shin as it moved past.

Shaking harder than ever, Lotor picked up his pace, struggling against the resistance of the thick muck. Another brush against his leg, higher, on his thigh, stirred him to start swimming outright, arms pulling him through as fast as possible, revolted by the grime creeping into his hair, slopping into his ears, splashing onto his face in thick, viscous splatters.

He hadn’t made it halfway across the pool when the creature seized him around the ankle.

Lotor touched down to the floor again, pivoting on his free foot to try clawing the thing off, but it wove around his wrists, leaving him unbalanced. Another limb wove around the knee of his free leg, and before Lotor could fall under the surface, he was lifted altogether out of the pool by great, muscular tentacles.

Lotor struggled, horror rising to new heights as he realized the position he was in.

Tentacles weaved as they pleased over him, manipulating him, carrying him, wiping slickly at the muck that had splashed to his face, leaving him clean of the mess in the pool but coated with some foreign mucus in those spots. Twisting and fighting, he saw he was now not very far from Sendak, who sat grinning on his ceremonial throne.

“You know,” Sendak drawled, “you weren’t supposed to have any help crossing the pool. I know you’re eager for the marital bed, but there’s appearances to maintain.”

Lotor scowled at him. “Yes, I’ve learned that you’re _all_ about ‘maintaining appearances.’”

Then he turned away, eyes wide, looking to where a small tentacle was between his legs and trying its level best, still coated in unspeakable filth, to worm into his cock.

No sooner did he process the sight than he felt another probing at the rim of his asshole. He wanted to look back at Sendak, to try to talk his way out, to appeal to Sendak’s sense of possessiveness, but he knew the outcome instinctively. Sendak wanted to punish him for never becoming his willingly more than he wanted to finally fuck him. That much was starting to become inescapably clear.

Lotor flailed, panic blinding him to futility. He twisted his arms and legs every which way, thrashing so violently that more filth splattered across his face. All it earned him was more tentacles swarming to hold him more securely, legs and arms pinned down until he was straight as a rod and completely immobile. And then, when there was no recourse left for him to pursue, the tentacles that had been teasing his orifices plunged into him mercilessly.

Lotor kept his mouth shut, instead inhaling hard through his nose as the shock and discomfort registered.

Looking down, he saw the tentacle in his cock slowly widen to the width of a finger as it continued to stream into him, alighting his insides with unwelcome sensations. Teeth grinding, he screamed quietly through his nose, trying to ride out the terror he felt without letting his audience hear him.

A bump in the tentacle slipped in past his rim. Then another.

Lotor shuddered as a whole series of them forced entry.

Then they _pulled out_ and Lotor bent in half as pleasure shot through him.

Bewildered and angry at himself, Lotor tried to squeeze his hole against any further intrusion, but the bumps just as easily violated him again, and just as pleasurably slipped out. Now whimpering through his teeth, Lotor wondered desperately how long Sendak would let this go on.

He was fucked roughly from both sides until neither his slit nor his rim gave any resistance to the penetration. Eyes shut against the onslaught of the outside world, Lotor finally dropped his jaw open, panting, tired, more humiliated than he had ever imagined possible.

It was a mistake.

A small appendage darted in, and Lotor’s fangs, immediately snapping shut around it, couldn’t bite through. He opened his eyes to look down at it, completely incensed, only to see more tentacles approaching, all of them aiming for the opening, forcing his lips and teeth apart, filling his mouth. Some of them were coated in the vile muck of the pool, and Lotor first gagged then outright heaved as a small shoot sped down his throat. His mouth filled with some awful substance that made his tongue and cheeks lose feeling. It poured down his throat in an awful, congealed mass. When the tentacles pulled back out, trailing strange dark green fluid in thick strings, Lotor immediately closed his mouth. That had been worse that all the other violations.

Except he couldn’t lift his jaw. No force of effort seemed to have any effect on it.

The tentacles on his arms had started to come loose. Frantic, Lotor freed his hands and felt at his face, his mouth, closing it and holding it closed. Then his legs came free, and Lotor just had time to look down curiously before he was tipped over to hang upside down, held above the surface of the pool by only the tentacles in his dick and ass.

He started to slip.

Before Lotor could decide which fate would be worse, the knotted tentacles in his body pulled from his rim, and, shuddering with unwelcome explosive pleasure, Lotor fell head-first into the muck.

He felt the floor of the pool brush him gently and pushed off from it, disoriented, septic liquid in his nose and unresponsive mouth. He splashed up to the surface gasping, unable to open his eyes.

Lotor tried to judge the direction of Sendak’s throne by the laughter all around him. The pool was shallower here, coming up only to just above his waist and he stretched his arms out to feel around him as he started advancing.

If he could just make it out of the pool before anything else happened —

Hands grabbed his wrists on either side.

Lotor lurched back, then flinched forward again as he felt someone standing behind him. Accompanied by strange guttural crooning, a soft cloth caressed his face and slowly wiped off the mud.

When Lotor finally opened his eyes, he found himself looking up at a member of one of the ugliest species in the Universe.

He was surrounded in the muck by four Flitrkarians — large, bipedal pig-like aliens with a grotesque amount of fat that hung off them in slimy, warty folds. The Flitrkarian in front of him continued crooning, repeating _“Pretty boy”_ approvingly in its strange gurgling language as it set about wiping off the inside of Lotor’s hanging mouth.

Something large bumped his backside and Lotor clenched down reflexively. The alien behind him snorted, came closer, its soft, heavy fat pressing in on Lotor, threatening to swamp him. All the while, the pressure of its large cockhead increased against his blown-out rim, aided by the slickness of the pool’s contents. The head had slipped in only a tiny fraction when Lotor went queasy with sudden penetration. The cock had shot into him in a spiral, brutally stretching Lotor’s biologically incompatible rectum. Lotor cursed himself for forgetting how Flitrkarian coitus worked while he’d been panicking. He should have clenched harder. All it took was the slightest penetration of the tip for the whole cock to force its way in.

The other three aliens stepped away, letting go of him, and Lotor thrashed, desperate to get away but knowing he didn’t have the strength or leverage to pull off.

The Flitrkarian thrusted and Lotor was lifted off his feet briefly. Grunting in frustration, the alien grabbed his hips and thrusted again, this time thoroughly brushing Lotor’s prostate.

It was then that Lotor realized how hard he was.

He reached between his legs in disbelief, only to find irrefutable evidence. Pulling his fingers away as if scalded, he redoubled his efforts to get away, hands sinking ineffectively into the Flitrkarian’s doughy flesh. The alien kept thrusting, picking up speed thoughtlessly as it churned Lotor’s insides to inflamed mush, fucking him full of the nasty pool contents. Lotor’s dick only felt harder with every horrible thing he noticed. He moaned, jerked in shock, and clamped a hand over his mouth, only to moan even louder through grimy fingers.

He heard Sendak’s laugh echo over everyone else’s and focused in on him. The emperor was sitting comfortably and seemed to be conversing with the presiding priest, both of them watching Lotor lecherously.

One of the other Flitrkarians approached and shoved him back into the wall of fat behind. Then the alien reached down, lifted its own sagging belly, and Lotor felt its cock brush his thigh.

He shut his legs tight, still getting fucked roughly from behind but terrified of the possibility of being made to take two.

The other two tormentors ambled over. They felt around under the mud until they got a good grip on his legs, spreading him open. The cock of the one in front brushed his balls just as the Flitrkarian that was fucking him slowed his movements. Lotor felt the second cockhead on his rim and clenched as much as he could.

Unable to squeeze in, the tip slipped safely past.

Then it returned, the Flitrkarian trying again and again, crowding closer all the while to squeeze Lotor’s body between two grotesque bodies, their warts brushing him from every direction.

The cock slipped in. Immediately, it shot forward, entwining with the cock already inside him, spreading Lotor nauseatingly wider.

A loud splash sounded from the pool’s edge, but when Lotor looked over, startled but hopeful for any salvation, he saw nothing but rising waves. The two Flitrkarian moved inside him, their fleshy, stubby hands holding him in place. Lotor shuddered, his own cock rubbing against the folds of the second alien. Quite suddenly, his abdomen seized and Lotor moaned, eyes rolling back with orgasm.

Gasping and shuddering, he came back to himself with his face buried between two slimy Flitrkarian breasts. Still shaking, he pushed away, berating himself to get a grip.

Something screamed to his left.

The Flitrkarians fucking him froze as one of their own was dragged under the mud. They watched silently, but he didn’t come back up, the mud bubbling where he had been standing. Another squealing scream sounded and Lotor with his two tormentors turned to look just in time to see the other voyeur Flitrkarian also disappear from view. They heard his squeals and snorts from under the muck for a few seconds, but this too dissolved into bubbles.

In a panic, the two remaining Flitrkarians made for the steps of the pool while trying to pull out of Lotor, having to do a crab walk as their cocks were still tightly screwed to each other.

Lotor, panicking himself, renewed his struggles to lift off, wincing in pain as the attempts of the Flitrkarians to separate from one another stretched him even wider. One of them tripped, and all three went under. The cocks were suddenly and violently pulled from him, and Lotor kicked out in all directions to get his bearing and come back up. Sputtering, choking, wiping at his face frantically, he put one foot in front of the other with no idea which way he was headed but desperate to move to any other part of the pool.

He was pulled under, scraping his knees on the floor before being sucked backwards into something tight and hot up to the thighs. Lotor had only a moment to worry about being eaten alive or suffocating or both before he was pushed out of the pool, legs still trapped.

Bewildered, he shoved muck furiously out of his eyes, snorting it from his nose. Regaining some feeling in his mouth, he did his best to spit. His beloved hair was thoroughly saturated by now. Too heavy for the delicate pins that had held it, it hung in swollen ropes around him. When he could finally open his eyes, his saw his legs caught in the telescoping jaws of a Sauvian worm. With a chill, he realized that the four Flitrkarians were without a doubt dead in this thing’s belly. Something squirmed between his legs, and looking around, he saw what must have been the creature’s tongue drag up his thigh, chafing lightly as it went.

He closed his eyes and prayed silently for someone in the audience to have mercy.

The tongue pushed inside him, easily sliding into his hole which was so full of the pool’s contents.

Lotor grasped the jaws of the worm, trying to pull his legs out even with so little hope of success. The worm squeezed the slick inside him back out as it fucked him deeply with its tongue. Slowly, the movement became less lubricated, and Lotor’s rim started to chafe at the passage of the rough tongue. An ache built up inside him, and a sudden sob wrenched free from his ribcage, sapping the last of his strength and willpower. Lotor sagged and let the bitter, frightened tears fall. The more it hurt, the harder his own cock got. And he knew the more he struggled, the more Sendak enjoyed this whole affair.

Another orgasm went through him, harder than any in recent memory, locking up all his muscles as he lost track of the passage of time and the noise of the crowd and the pain inside him.

The world came back, all its injustices and insults building up to a crescendo of misery and robbing him of the tail end of his afterglow.

He’d just stopped sobbing, too tired and resigned to the pain, when the tongue in him pulled out. Slowly, he was lowered back into the black muck. His legs were pushed out and released. Lotor stumbled to his feet, looking around, confused, but his legs were already carrying him in the direction of the stairs.

Looking up, he saw a group of small aliens blocking his way up the steps. Expecting the worst, he started looking for a way past when his hips were bumped from behind by something heavy, and, before he could do anything, something slim forced its way inside him again, lodging there with a large knot. Lotor cried out in panic, trying to push away from the Sauvian worm, but the knot held him firmly in place.

His stomach began to inflate and Lotor felt himself grow hot in the ears and cheeks, despite everything else that had happened thus far.

Shutting his eyes in resignation, he slumped back and waited for it to end.

His stomach swelled with an unpleasant ache, and with a few jerks that pulled Lotor’s feet out from under him, the worm came loose and swam away.

Moving quickly but looking around warily, Lotor made his way to the steps, one hand on his tender belly. The small imp-like creatures still stood on the stairs, blocking his path, and he slowed as he neared them, not sure what to expect.

The imps snickered, and, with wicked grins, sank below the surface of the water. Lotor waited to see which way they moved under the surface, but the mud had gone entirely still. Scarcely daring to breathe, Lotor lunged for the edge of the pool.

He’d cleared half the steps when a knobby little hand grabbed his ankle with surprising strength and he came crashing down. Immediately, the unknown little creatures were upon him, holding him down on the stairs. A cock slid smoothly into him and the creatures cackled. Another of them grabbed him by the hair and dunked his face into the pool. Lotor struggled, but the creatures were hard to throw off and his movements were becoming weaker than ever.

A second cock slid into him, then a third, and when his face was let up, a cock immediately shoved past his lips. Incensed, Lotor bit down hard, but it was like biting down on wood. He got a knock upside the head for his trouble, but the little monster didn’t so much as try to pull out, cackling with all the rest.

Lotor found one of his hands free and wiped at one of his eyes until his could open it.

He was so close to the edge of the pool.

Something inside him moved, and he struggled to turn his head in horror. The imp fucking his mouth snickered and pulled out, forcibly turning Lotor’s head to look behind himself. Three little aliens waved at him mischievously with their free hands. Their other hands…

Another blush violently took over his face.

They were fucking him with their fists, not their cocks.

Tears forcing their way up again, Lotor turned away, mortified. Every which way. He’d been demeaned every which way. He looked at the pool’s edge again, only two steps away.

Gathering the last of his strength and dignity, Lotor reached back.

The little aliens were prepared for him trying to push them away. They were not prepared, however, for him to gather them close and lift them right out of the pool with him as he barreled towards his only chance of salvation. Tired and overbalanced, his didn’t make it far, collapsing and sprawling at Sendak’s feet.

The little aliens lay shocked on top of him before starting to snicker again and resuming fucking him with their whole forearms. Three sharp thwacks sounded behind him and the fists pulled out. Lotor cracked an eye open to see the priest standing over him, brandishing his scepter.

“Prince Lotor has emerged from his bath as the wife of Emperor Sendak. He stands before his lord and husband washed clean of all past alliances, showing his true body and soul at last for those who witness this union.”

There was a long silence.

Then Sendak got to his feet.

“Make sure he’s properly sanitized, inside and out, before he’s delivered to my bed.”

Lotor started softly crying, one hand stretching out for Sendak’s robes in supplication before he caught himself and shamefully hid the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more ficlets, imagines, sketches, and paintings on my pillowfort, [razielim](https://www.pillowfort.io/razielim), where I've currently set up residence. Adults only.
> 
> You can also [download all of Smutmas as a PDF](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oh9x41sqzm-WUpeUA9g942ioQpmd1n77/view?usp=sharing) this year! :D


End file.
